Opium
by RoseColoredInk
Summary: China has lost the Opium Wars and has been forced into the Treaty of Nanjing by Great Britain. But what Great Britain has in store for him might just be to much. Warning: This story will contain rape, self harm, possible drug use, gore (If you can count it as that) and domestic abuse. (RussiaXChina Pairing Later)
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: Re-Uploading! I made this story a long time ago like . . . . . in 2011 when I was in my second year of high school and uploaded it. Then stuff happened and I took it down, but I've decided "Hey! Fuck it why not try again?" So! Here we go again!

* * *

Staring at the treaty on the oak desk in front of me, I knew that this was it. Trembling as the pain of war pulsed through me, every fiber of my being was begging me to keep fighting. But I knew all too well that it would mean certain death if I tried, my country couldn't keep going on like this. Taking in a shaky breath I lifted my weak hands and began to sign my name with full hesitation. General Great Britain sat across from me, a satisfactory grin plastered across his face as he watched himself win.

"In signing this treaty you officially have surrendered to me, you are obligated to repay every penny for the opium you destroyed and are required to open your ports to us." I put the pen down and slid the paper to him, I sat there shivering "You know I don't have any money…" A thick fog began to surround me, making all my thoughts vanish as the thick cloud began to consume everything.

"Well, Admiral...I'm sure we can figure something out."

I gritted my teeth "Exactly, what do you have in mind?" He paused staring at me as he pondered, I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I knew I wasn't going to like it.

"How about this, you can work for me simple as that to pay off your debt"

"Work for you…" I trailed off, the fog becoming so thick I felt as though I couldn't breathe. Trying to stay conscious and respond I became aware of the painful throbbing on the back of my head.

"Simple enough don't you think Admiral?"

The throbbing continued sending waves of white to my vision as I nodded.

"Perfect, my men will escort you to the carriage." I stared at him blankly as two guards plucked me out of my seat, standing me before him. Smiling he said in almost a whisper.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement." His guards handcuffed me and "escorted" me out of the office, I kept my head held high as we stepped out of the building into the cold night air. The scene before me made my heart stop, my people stood at the large gate crying out to me. They were stunned yet happy to see my alive, I could hear them call out my name and bombarding me with questions. What was going on, what would happen to them and what would become of me their country, I wanted to answer them to give them a reassurance that all would be well and yet I couldn't bear to lie to them. I looked away gritting my teeth as the guards pushed me into the carriage, unable to look into the faces of my people I stared at the empty seat in front of me. The burning white pain grew brighter, slowly traveling throughout my body igniting wounds I didn't even know I had. The memory of his eyes made my stomach churn, even though he was smiling at me I could read in his eyes that he had something malicious planned.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm so tired of re-reading this part (-had to rewrite it and go through it making edits and making sure it makes some lick of sense about 5 times-), if I find any mistakes I'll fix them later. But for now I'm blind to them and I want to get this up before bed, BAH! I hope you enjoy it.

Also Warning! I guess a tab bit or gore (If you can call it that...I DON'T KNOW! But I'll put it here just in case!)

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a guard knocking against the door to the carriage, he waited for me to peek through the curtain before politely opening the door to let me out. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my sore limbs to make it easier to move. A thin layer of snow was melting into the ground, watering the tacky red rose bushes that lined up perfectly against the white bricked building presented to me. I felt immediately homesick making me hesitantly step out into the winter air. I shivered when I was suddenly met with icy water seeping through the bottom of my worn down boots. It was freezing but I didn't make any move to cover myself or rub my hands together for warmth; instead I looked into the evening sky growing darker and darker as the sun was setting on the large penitentiary estate.

The sound of another carriage pulling up behind me made me jump then turn to see General Great Britain stepping out and take in a breath with a smile plastered on his face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I stared at him silently completely unsure how to answer him. In all honesty I hated being here, in a European country that I was just at war with. Looking away I came to the conclusion that a lie would be better than telling my enemy something he could easily take as an insult.

"Well General, It's not in my tastes but it's nice…" He chuckled then began to walk towards the oversized front doors of his home, signaling me to follow. I hesitated as a heavy dread filled me while I watched him walk ahead of me. As he reached them he turned towards me, a concerned look on his face as to why I didn't follow.

"Is there something the matter?" The sound of his voice startled me and I shook my head.

"Do you require assistance Admiral?" I stood straight and steadied myself as I began to walk towards him. He grinned waiting for me to get to his side before opening the doors to a row of maids standing perfectly identical to one another. (They all looked as though they were just a reflection off of one person) Ignoring them he walked further into the building once again signaling me to follow him.

"Please don't mind them, just consider them as part of the décor." They continued to stand eerily still as we walked by, making my stomach do flips and my hands tickle with nerves.

He walked me up the stairs and down the long halls, showing me around so that I could make note on how to get around in the future. Then it came to me, making me stop dead in my tracks.

"Wait a moment, General."

"Yes?" He stopped and turned towards me.

"We still haven't come to the terms on how I would be working for you."

He looked at me with a blank expression that made my blood run cold. He then tapped the tip his chin with an index finger and looked to the side as if too sarcastically show that he was thinking hard about something.

"You're right Admiral, let's see…what are things you can do for me." He began to grin mischievously as he continued to talk.

"You can cook, are exceptionally fast in productivity, you have great resources and…" He trailed off as though he was unsure how to say his last thought.

"I've got it, how about you start off by doing simple house chores and work your way up?" I was taken a back with mild surprise, out of all the things he was just saying I could do. How did cleaning even get into this train of thought? I remained silent not objecting to the idea either, it would after all be better than working me to the bone making weapons. But…

"General, what do you mean by 'work my way up?'" His grin widened.

"I mean until I trust you enough not to try and slit my throat when my guard is down." I was silent and swallowed hard trying clam myself down. I understood he didn't trust me but how could I kill him?

"Have you forgotten General? You've already confiscated all of my weapons and besides you wouldn't be able to die unless it's your country's time." We stood there in intense silence for what felt like eternity before He chuckled and turned to continue walking down the down the hall again.

"Now this way Admiral, I'll show you to your room."

"Am I not sleeping in the servant quarters?" He chuckled again and didn't even bother to turn to my direction and reiterated.

"Until I trust you." I shivered as he went forward; I followed behind him making sure to keep a sizeable distance between us.

We didn't say another word to each other until we eventually came upon the end of the hall way where two pairs of large double doors stood silently.

"Here we are." He motioned to the last set, going to them and opening it wide. He held out his arm to tell me silently 'after you', I took a slow step inside and began looking around as he stood by the doors. The room held an oak bed leaned against the middle wall with nightgown folded neatly on top of the snow white quilt, a small window that over looked a large garden loomed over a small desk and chair (atop of the desk were three books, a candle and small stationary set), across the bed on the other side was a small closet and next the that was a wash basin. The room was decent, not the best but a decent one.

"This is…awfully pleasant for a servant to-be." He shrugged then leaned against the door frame.

"I can be nice when I want to Admiral." I shook my head and looked around the room, my eyes searching for something I needed.

"General, I don't see a medical kit."

"I'm going to be calling a doctor to see to your wounds." I slowly turned my head to face him.

"There is no need for that, I can take care of it myself." He stood straight with a serious expression.

"Really now Admiral, that isn't necessary. Please, allow me to help you." I shook my head.

"I would prefer to assess the damage to my country myself, I don't want to have someone else do it for me. I'm sure you can understand General, being a country yourself." He went silent then began to speak.

"There is one in the closet, if you must insist. Now then supper shall be ready soon-" I interrupted him.

"No, I don't wish to eat tonight." At this point I could tell he was becoming irritated.

"Refuse my doctor and now my hospitality?" I looked away and went to the desk lighting the candle with a match that was lying beside it.

"General, please do not forget…I'm not a guest here, we are in an agreement for me to pay back my debt. I do not wish to own you anything more than I already do." There was another silence before he spoke for the final time that night.

"So be it, please rest well Admiral." And with that the next thing I heard was the door shut behind me.

I let go of the breath I was unaware that I had been holding and cautiously began to take off my uniform. I was in pain, my wounds screamed in agony and my bones cried for rest. When I attempted to take off my shirt, my head began to throb and this time almost crippling me to the floor. I brought a shaky hand to the source of the pain, my fingers met with an opened wound. The blood had coagulated and the tissues were slowly repairing themselves. It must have happened to me in battle and with everything going one I didn't feel it fully until now. I sighed and wobbled to the wash basin, stripping off the last articles of clothing I had on.

Looking into the hanging mirror, I grimaced at the sight of myself. I looked almost like a corpse, being covered in dirt and blood I couldn't make out any kind of damage.

"This is really bad, isn't it?" I asked myself grabbing the small towel folded neatly under the basin and dipped it into the clear water. As I excavated my pale skin from the wreckage I was able to see that I had a large burn on my ribs, my right shoulder was torn to shreds, bullet wounds were scattered throughout torso and limbs. If I was human I would have been dead a long time ago, I guess that's a benefit to being a country right?

When I was finally clean I looked around the room and walked over to the closet to retrieved the medical kit he told me was there. Opening it, I spotted a white metal box on the top shelf. I was a bit too short to reach it and ended up having to tiptoe. Once I had it in my hands I carried it to the small desk and took out what I needed.

Holding the needle and thread between my fingers, I strung them together gritting my teeth as I began to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do. Laying my arm on the desk I looked into the first wound I saw, the muscles weren't damaged at all only the skin. But the fact that I could see them meant I needed stiches; I pressed the needle into my skin I shook violently as I began my first stich. Struggling to get the needle through to the other side of the open wound the pain radiated up my arm making me hold my breath.

When I finally got it through I quickly threw a knot together and leaned back in my chair taking in a large breath to collect myself.

"Tā mā de! (Fuck)" I gritted with a shaky voice then looked back to the needle and the rest of my wounds. This was going to be a literal pain to do, but once I got it done I could get some sleep.

Tying off the last stitch on the last wound I sighed in relief, it was over and finally I could wrap myself up in gauze and get some sleep. I wobbled to the bed, I didn't have the energy to put on that night gown and almost fell into the soft plush of down quilt face first. Exhausted I closed my eyes expecting to fall asleep immediately, but instead was met with flashes of the war. I buried myself into the blankets and shut my eyes tighter. I didn't need this right now...I needed to rest.


End file.
